King Aradon (Psychic-Echo Version)
King Aradon is The Leader of the Machine Empire. He is the former Rival of the Former King Mondo. He is the father of Archerina , and Karmelody , and the father-in-law of Gasket (The oldest son of King Mondo, and only surviving member of the Royal House of Gadetry.) He shares his body with the spirit of the Nadir Elysian Demon King Briezora , and acts as an antagonist to the Aether Rangers and the United Alliance of Heroes. History Lead of the Machine Empire Aradon was once a peaceful machine; who sought harmony and peace with the other creatures in the world. As such, he struck up a rivialry with King Mondo, the current head of the Machine Empire. Aradon worked as a resistence fighter against Mondo, despite the fact his oldest Daughter Archerina had married the oldest son of Mondo, and was rejecting her father's peaceful nature. Some time years after King Mondo's disintergration by Zordon's energy wave; Aradon and his wife Senphonea became the rulers of the Machine Empire; in which they attempted to turn the corrupted empire towards good; and undo a lot of the evil King Mondo brought. Posession By Briezora However, in the year 2018; while King Aradon was investigating the source of an unusual reading caused by a chunk of crystal which had fallen to the planet. He was joined by his wife and their daughter. Inside the chunk of crystal which he found carried the the halved souls of the Nadir Elysian Demon King Briezora, and his Demon Generals. Aradon and Senphonea became possessed by these evil spirits, and were warped into becoming evil, turning their rule of the Machine Empire back to how it's reign was under Mondo's rule. Breizora used the connection to Aradon, to manipulate him emphatically to gain complete control. He orders his servants to begin construction on host bodies for Briezora's Generals. Each to be powered by a Nadir Aether Crystal fragment. In 2026, Aradon launched an attack on Earth, specifically in Angel Grove California, the location where Briezora's base had originally been, and an area rich with underlying deposits of Nadir Aether energies, which could be utilized to create the Pandora Virus to extract souls from the citizens of earth to power his forces, and to gain enough energy to break through the Aether Barrier to return to the Nadir Aether Realm, and allow for Breizora to reunite with the other half of his soul and his true body. Once this was accomplished he would devour the Earth realm, and destroy the Zenith Aether Realm. Defeat Aradon begins to fight back against Briezora when he believes his daughter Karmelody to have been destroyed, and his wife is nearly destroyed as well. However, it is all too late for him to try to fight back, as Briezora has the complete Zenith Aether Crystal in his possession, and is about the enter into the Zenith Aether Realm and destroy the barriers between the Nadir and the Zenith Aether realms in order to reunite with his complete soul. Briezora no longer needing a machine host anymore, expells himself from Aradon, leaving him nearly broken and destroyed. He is found by Liam McKenzie among the wreckage of the city, barely alive. He feels remorse towards the fact he let so many people get hurt because he was unable to stand up to Briezora, and because he let himself be possessed, and tries to redeem himself by fighting alongside the United Alliance to put and end to the Metalliwisps which had begun to swarm the city. He narrowly escapes after destroying the machine producing all the Metalliwisp creatures. After the battle ends in the Ranger's victory, Aradon is taken into custody by the United Alliance and put on trial.However, the Council realizing Aradon had been possessed by Briezora, allowed him to go free and return to the Machine Empire. After his return to the Machine Empire, Aradon works to undo all the evil he had caused during his possession and even works to ally the Machine Empire and the United Alliance together. Arsenal *Pandora Mist Creatures **Metalliwisps **CyberShades **GigaShadows Trivia *King Aradon was mentioned in Power Rangers Zeo, but was never shown as a character. The Author decided to include him to create a tie to the Zeo series. Category:PR Villains Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Villains Category:Machine Empire